How it started
by NattieKiddfan
Summary: Natalya and Tyson Kidd oneshot


ok this is a really random one shot. I was wondering just now about how natalya and t.j wilson got together in real-life...they make such a cute couple so i decided to write my view on how it happened :)

I own HARRY SMITH...in my dreams :P no seriously i own nothing :(

enjoy :)

**November 2001**

**Natties POV**

I was waiting downstairs for Harry, Teddy and T.J. to get their butts down here so we could train, uncle Bruce was waiting for us down in the dungeon. Alot has changed around here recently since uncle Owen had passed on we never saw his wife and kids only rarely on occasions such as christmas and new year otherwise they was no where. The dungeon was alot different instead of having Uncle Owen make you laugh when you was trying to fight and then getting chased by grandad making everyone else laugh everyone was serious. When the boys were FINALLY ready they came downstairs i just laughed and they complain i take too long pffft. As we make our way downstairs we see more hopefulls in the dungeon men stared at me as if i was a piece of meat and that i was just down here to watch...how wrong they were!

Well its finally my turn to wrestle and because im the only girl down here i have to wrestle one of these meat heads, Teddy, Harry and T.J had already wrestled so when it came to me wrestle the guy in question had laughed at me.

"Dude. you gotta be serious?" he looked at me with disbelief as the others excluding my family and T.J laughed.

Uncle Bruce just stared "No. why would i be joking?" he had his simple yet serious look on his face which always made me laugh.

"She's a chick" ok this guy was pushing it i turn around and kick him in the lag sending him to a pile on the floor. He looked up mad at me "right you little..." as he got up to barge at me i punched him down sending him to the floor kicking him and standing on every limb he screamed in pain, i picked him up and threw him into the walls of the dungeon i saw my grandad and dad stare at me with a proud look on both faces. I feel something tackle me to the ground and here a loud voice "CMON NATTIE!" T.J was cheering for me. ok so i have a little crush on him. I lied its not little heck im in love with the guy, im not gonna tell him that though, i shake my head as i saw the guy stand up about to elbow drop my i quickly move but he jump on me "Cmon baby you think you would escape me? really?". Okay this hairy gorilla is doing my head in now. I knee him in the stomache he toppled to the side i then get up waiting for him to stand when he does i kick him again then DDT him on the mat. 'Ha yeah thats what you get for judging me' i think to myself with the guy lying on his back i lift his legs up and put him into the sharpshooter i then hear a loud scream i laughed, 'he called me a girl i scream lower than that' he tapped out. I hear the guys cheer and they came over to me hugging me laughing at the guy who was lay on the floor. Uncle Bruce looked like he was trying not to laugh but he failed, i look over to my dad and grandad the both smiled at me dad came over and hugged me tight, i alway knew he never liked the thought of me becoming a wrestler but once he found out how determined i was well he knew he was loosing a lost battle and gave in.

After training i heard that the guy who i was fighting quit, they always do haha. T.J came upto me and wrapped me into one of his hugs and congratulated me, i look into his eyes and i see honestly and something else im not sure what.

"I-i was wondering i-if you was busy tomorrow we dont have training?" he stuttered i thought it was cute he was nervous. I smile,

"ummm no actually i was supposed to go shopping but rain-check" he smiled at me his dimples showing.

"Do you wanna catch a movie?" he asked sounding a bit more confident.

on the inside i was screaming and the butterflies in my stomache went wild i smile though trying to atleast act cool as looking cool was bad as i felt the blush crawl up my neck and into my cheeks.

"Yeah! sure." i exclaimed sounding a-bit to exited. 'Oh great Natalie you moron now youve probably made him think your a freak, good going!'

"awesome ummm theres that Harry Potter out Haryy and Teddy said when they saw it they liked it, so what do you say?" i smiled at him and nodded not sure if i could talk.

"y-yeah sure" i managed to get out. He smiled and kissed my cheek. Did i just die and go to heaven?

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" it was 1am i was getting rather tired i nodded and smiled at him as he left my room to go to his own room.

The next morning i went downstairs all happy and exited for today i looked outside and the snow was coming down fast, but obviously it would it's Canada and winter. I went into the dining room and everyone was up and smiling.

"Godd morning sleeping beauty" i heard the thick accent of Uncle Davey as he came up to me and hugged me. although uncle Davey and Aunt Diana was divorced he was still a solid member of our family we all loved him. His accent was always different from everyone elses it wasnt your stereotypical english post accen (a/n which is by the way cockney, just incase you didnt know that) it was rougher more northern. He was from Leigh England we visited there a few times whenever the whole family decided to tour with the WWE we visited Daveys family. Harry being a young age was spits of Davey with his smile cheeks and you could now tell his size as Harry was already towering over me and he was 15 and still you cold tell he was going to be a superstar someday. I saw my grandma in the kitchen with my mum i kissed them both on the cheek and smiled.

"She's happy about something...or someone" my gran said with a glint in her eye. That is what i loved about her she could out up with all these wrestlers and slave over us but she never complains, to me she's possibly one of my heroes i just smiled at her.

"hmmm it wouldn't have anything with that certain boy in there would it Nattie?" my mum smirked i just blushed at bit my lip and nodded they both just smile at me and mum laughed.

"of course i shudda known" my Mum said laughing at me. i just smiled, blushed, shrugged and walked out of the room.

I went upstairs to get ready i was obviously gonna dress in something warm but nice. "Hmmm..." i muttered to myself i never heard anyone enter.

"ya know talking to your self is the first sign of insanity" i jumped and turned around to face the voice.

"You know it should be illegal to sneak up on someone like that?" i told him, he just laughed at me.

"seriously Harry what you want?" Harry was one of my best friends i could talk to him about anything.

"i hear you gotta 'hot' date today" he said to me with a mischeivous glint in his eye.

"How did you know?" i asked 'WHAT NATTIE HARRY AND T.J ARE BEST FRIENDS YOU DIMBIT!' i though tomyself...i really gotta stop doing that im gonna drive myself insane.

"actually your mum has just announced it at the table" he was laughing, i just stared.

"your kidding right?" i said to him i swear if he's kidding i'll kill him he might be smaller but im older ill still get him. He just looks at me and shakes his head.

"nope" he popped out "have fun" he laughed as he walked out... 'oh brill im gonna die of embarrasment' i really really really gotta stop thinking to myself now and get ready.

About 2hours later im done. befrore i leave i check myself in the mirror, i am wearing my black boot cut jeans with my white jumper and my hair is its simple blonde colour i had just straightened it a bit and put it up as i was wearing a scarf so it wouldnt have stayed straight if i left it down, i had applied a simple layer of lipgloss and mascara. On my way out i grabbed my boots and a coat. I go downstairs to where T.J was sat and asked him if he was ready he nodded and then went out.

The harsh cold air that the snow formed hit us in the face like a slap i felt my lips numb to quickly i put my gloves on as we ran to his car. When we got in he turned the heating right up, he turned to me and smiled.

"so you ready to watch Harry Potter?" he asked me smiling i just stared at him and smiled.

"Of course do you have any idea what its about?" i asked him he shook his head 'no'

"Harry said its good so if it turns out to be rubbish we'll double team him" i laughed that that he just sat there and smiled.

When we arrived at the cinema we saw the times for Harry Potter and bought the tickets for the next showing which was in 20 min.

"I'll get popcorn what flavour would you like?" he asked me as we were walking to the counter i stared at him and shook my head.

"No no no you paid for the tickets please let me pay for the popcorn pleasee" i pleaded i really really really didnt want him to pay for the popcorn i would feel guilty. He just shook his head, "ahhhh no nattie i brought you hear im gonna pay, you agreed im happy so please let me pay for your things," he looked so cute when he did that face. i hesitated i really didnt like the thought of people paying for me it made me feel greedy, i sighed "i owe you" he just laughed and walked to the counter, as i looked around the cinema i saw loads of couple everyone was clad in jumpers and big coats to keep warm, i saw a familiar figure and smirked.

"...so then the guys comes up to me and starts to kick me in the face!" i heard the voice and laughed. T.J came over to me and looked questionly at me i pointed at him and told him what he said. He smirked and went over to the boy.

"Dude how are you?" i went over to them the boy was surrounded with his friends.

"ahh you know beat up but i can handle the pain"

"yeah i heard about that i mean you screamed higher than the girl who had you in the sharpshooter" T.J said the boys friends just stared.

"i dont know what you mean" the boy faked

"C'mon its okay i mean Nattie has made most of us tap out before even her old man she's tough" i laughed and went over to them with popcorn in hand 'stuff Harry Potter this is entertaining enough' i thought to myself. I put my hand on T.J's shoulder ind he smiled at me i sent him one back then turned to the guy.

"wow thats cool only you call me a guy one more time i'l personally make sure you have no children you understand?" he looked terrified and T.J pulled me away as we settled into the movie (which was good actually Harry was lucky) we started throwing popcorn at eachother laughing and messing about. At the end we had exited the cinema it has calmed down abit now with the snow but i shivered as the cold hit me once again. T.J noticed this and put his arm around me, i looked at him and smiles which he returned,

"Nattie?"

"Yeah?" but i never got a answer so i turned around and felt a pair of lips crash against mine softly kissing me i was shocked at first but then responded to it after about 2 minuets we pulled away for air breathing heavily i was shocked, i just stared at him as he looked at me with passion in his eyes.

"you have no idea how long ive wanted to do that for" he whispered to me i only just caught it as the wind was whistling past.

"i think i do" i muttered he looked at me in suprise.

"really? youve wanted me?"

he seemed shocked at this i nodded "uh huh yup" i smiled as he lent down and kissed me again this time with more passion. i returned the kiss and smiled into it my brain going into over-drive 'OMG OMG OMG OMG' i wasnt usually one for the whole butterfly in your stomache i never believed in the whole fireworks i thought it was too unreal but right now i believed in it and boy it felt good.

When we arrived back to the house we was holding T.J asked me out i ofcourse said yes and tadaa!. Okay dont act so suprised you knew it was coming. When we got in everyone looked at us i just blushed and walked right through the house upstairs to put something warm on. When i got downstairs i saw T.J talking to my dad 'oh lord that means the talk! poor T.J i better save him' i went up the to duo and pulled T.J away excusing him and we both went upstairs to my room. Where we kissed made out and...

Watched a movie :D

**November 2011**

**T.J's POV**

Todays the day i know it we have been together 10 years to this day ive spoken to her dad her cousins and the rest of her family they gave me their blessings which was good. It was after the WWE show in Manchester England near where we use to play on the park thats where i was going to take her tonight. I see her walk out of the dressing room her beauty amazing me more and more each day i couldnt stop staring at her. She smiled at me and came over to me and kissed me on the lips gently, She was mine i took care of her. No we took care of eachother we went through some pretty grueling times together but i know she loves me and i love her more than the stars.

Were now in the park the leaves are falling gently to the ground the autumn air was crisp it was nice in the park i stop her under a oak tree it was dark but that didnt stop me. I get to my knee and look into her eyes she looks shocked as her eyes well with tears, i smile softly.

"Natalie Katherine Neidhart will you marry me?"

a tear slipped down my face as i waited for a answer

"YES!" i scooped her up and kissed her with as much passion as i could put together i slid the ring on her finger. Together started today i love this girl with everything i own and more.

OKAYYY like it hate it TELL MEEE! :D review

like i said this is just my imgination running wild at 3am on a sunday morning sooo yeahhhh hope you like it anywayyy :)

review pretty please with a randy on top :)


End file.
